


【朱白】换了身体，谁攻谁受

by A55



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55/pseuds/A55





	【朱白】换了身体，谁攻谁受

“白宇，你干什么！”当朱一龙被白宇一把推到床上的时候，已经预料到了接下来要发生的事情。  
不知何种原因，两人的灵魂似乎互换了，此时这具举不起80kg铁的身体让朱一龙有心无力，只能眼睁睁的受着白宇锁定猎物的目光。  
与朱一龙的心境大不一样，此刻的白宇尾巴都快翘到天上去了，没想到他白宇和朱一龙在一起这么久，居然还有一次反攻的机会！老天爷你果然还是站在我白宇这边的啊！！！  
他不费吹灰之力就扯掉了朱一龙的衣物和裤子，身下人就这么毫无遮掩地裸露在他面前。  
虽然此时此刻依旧是朱一龙的身体压在白宇的身体上，但白宇才不管那么多，能攻下他龙哥，就是人生一大美事！  
他轻而易举地就止住了朱一龙所有试图挣扎的动作，噙满情欲的吻痕从身下人的嘴唇，一直踱向锁骨、腰部以及胸前的两颗饱满的红点。  
“自己的身体好像真的让人很想操啊……”白宇拼命抑制住自己内心三观不正的想法，单手握住朱一龙的两只手，锁到头顶，另一只手去掰开朱一龙的双腿，将蘸满润滑液的两只手指缓缓送入。  
朱一龙艰难的喘息着，红着眼眶死盯着白宇道：“白……白宇！你会后悔的！”  
白宇轻笑一声，不顾朱一龙的挣扎，猛地掰开了身下人的腿，他的小兄弟已经挺立多时了。  
“我为什么要后悔啊？”他得意的笑着，快速向朱一龙的小穴挺近……  
今天的白宇志在必得！！！  
今天的白宇只差一步？？？  
就在小兄弟离穴口只差毫厘之际，白宇突然发现自己的体位好像有点不对……  
不知何种原因，两人的灵魂又突然换回来了！！！  
白宇可怜兮兮地喘息着，在心里直骂娘，只好拼了老命地挤出一张笑脸，企图萌混过关道：“龙哥～”  
终于夺回一攻之地的朱一龙微微一笑，用力的掐了一把身下人的腰，沉声道：“小白，既然你说你不后悔，那我们就接着来吧！”


End file.
